


Melkor's Golden Dragon

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forge Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon makes something in the forge for himself to wear as a present for Melkor. Melkor enjoys his present very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melkor's Golden Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gift prompt for Angbang Fluffy February over on Tumblr. This is pretty much just pure smut with a side of fluff.
> 
> The image that inspired what Mairon makes in his forge is here: http://dragonofmordor.tumblr.com/post/138588242637/thescienceofjohnlock-doriantheplebeian-filed (note: very, very NSFW image)

“It is perfect,” Mairon thought to himself. He had shaped the metal exactly how he had envisioned. The golden dragon was the perfect size and shape. And the beautiful gold would look amazing against his skin. The dragon was two attached rings, one for the body and another for the head. Scaled wings and legs branched out from the second ring. Forelegs hung down between the two rings, clutching a shining pearl.

Mairon quickly disrobed. He had the forge to himself. The slaves and various orcs who worked beside him had been ordered out. Although sometimes he enjoyed an audience, this gift was for Melkor’s eyes only. He pulled off his boots first and laid them against an anvil. Next came his black silk tunic. He unlaced his black leather breeches and tugged them off. The warmth of the forge felt good on his bare skin. He smiled to himself. He knew he looked good.

Mairon reached down and grabbed his already hardening length. He stroked himself harder. He closed his eyes and imagined what Melkor’s reaction to the present was going to be and exactly what Melkor was going to do to him. It did not take long. He then reached out and pulled the dragon ring off the table. He carefully slid the second ring over the tip of his length and down towards the end. The hind legs of the dragon gripped against his stones. He felt a sliver of pain at the pressure, but only a touch.

The second ring shaped as the dragon’s head fit perfectly against the top of his length. His tip peaked out slightly through the dragon’s mouth. The dragon’s fangs added another sliver of pain, but Mairon found it pleasurable. The gold of the dragon matched perfectly with the gold bars in his nipples and the gold rings on his fingers and in his ears. Perfect. Now he only had to wait.

He heard a knock on the forge door. Finally there was Melkor. It was time to get things started. He was pleased with himself for this brilliant idea. What a perfect gift for both of them.

“Come in, Master,” Mairon called out eagerly.

“Mairon,” Melkor started. “I was told you requested…” Melkor cut off as he saw Mairon standing there. Melkor’s mouth was open, but not a single sound came out. He just stared.

“I have a present for you, My Lord,” Mairon purred. His length throbbed at Melkor’s reaction. It pressed against the dragon encasing it.

“I….I can see that,” Melkor said huskily. “Such a beautiful wrapping for your gift, Precious. I think I’ll wait a while to open it. It is almost too pretty to unwrap.”

“It is yours, Master,” Mairon replied with a groan. “You may open it whenever you wish. Or leave it for as long as you like. It all belongs to you.”

“Just so,” Melkor purred. “Come here, then. Let me have a closer look.”

Mairon walked over to Melkor. Melkor’s eyes slid up and down, enjoying all of the bare skin revealed to him and the way the gold looked against it. Mairon shivered in anticipation. He needed his master’s touch. Melkor gazed for what seemed like long minutes, not even trying to disguise the lust in his eyes. 

“All mine, my Golden Maia,” Melkor said hungrily.

“All yours, Master,” Mairon replied, his voice beginning to shake with need. If Melkor did not touch him soon, he was sure he would burst into flame.

Finally, Melkor reached out and grasped Mairon’s chin. He pulled the Maia in for a kiss. Melkor’s lips and tongue devoured Mairon’s mouth, claiming every inch. Mairon pressed his naked body against Melkor’s still clothed frame. He wrapped his arms around Melkor’s neck as Melkor’s hands buried in Mairon’s hair. Mairon nipped at Melkor’s lip with his teeth. Melkor returned the favor. When Melkor finally pulled back, both their lips were red and swollen. 

Melkor tugged Mairon’s hair away from his neck and leaned in for a taste. He kissed and sucked his way down Mairon’s neck and shoulder, leaving vivid pink marks against Mairon’s skin. He moved to the other side and did the same. He bit into the hollow of Mairon’s throat as his fingers stroked over Mairon’s pointed ears. Mairon was gasping and whining.

Melkor finally moved down, latching onto one nipple with his teeth. He rolled the golden bar in his mouth and tugged at it. Then he gently suckled the nipple. He moved to the other and did the same. Mairon groaned. He reached down to stroke against Melkor’s breeches, feeling how hard his master was. Melkor reached down and grasped Mairon’s hand, pulling it up and over his head. He grabbed the other hand. Looking around, Melkor found a scrap piece of leather on the table. He pulled Mairon over to the table with him.

“Now, now, Precious,” Melkor purred. “You said I could open my present however I wanted to.” Melkor used the leather to tie Mairon hands together behind his back. “There we go, Little One. Even more pretty wrappings for my golden present.”

“Master…yours,” Mairon moaned. He did not struggle against the bonds now restraining his hands. He enjoyed it when Melkor restrained him like this.

“Yes, Little Flame,” Melkor murmured as he pulled Mairon close by his hair. “All mine. My beautiful Maia.”

Mairon keened as Melkor pinched a nipple before leaning down to again suck it into his mouth. His head fell back and his back arched. His legs shook, and he was not sure how long he would be able to stand. Melkor wrapped his arm firmly around Mairon’s waist. He continued to play with Mairon’s nipples until the whines and mewls came continuously from Mairon’s lips. Only then did Melkor pull back to have another look at his Maia.

“I’m so tempted to use that pretty mouth of yours,” Melkor purred as he ran a finger across Mairon’s still swollen lip. “But I think I’d rather use other parts of my present today.”

“Yes, Master,” Mairon said with a grin. He was still panting. His length was aching in the dragon ring now. He was so very hard.

“I assume you have some oil to use,” Melkor purred. Mairon was always prepared.

“Of course, Master,” Mairon said. “That golden bottle on the table has your favorite oil in it.” It was the oil that Mairon used on himself: on his body and hair in the bath. He knew Melkor loved the honey and spice scent of the oil.

“Good boy,” Melkor purred. “That’s my lieutenant. Always ready for anything.”

Mairon preened at the praise. Melkor walked over and grabbed the bottle. He cleared off the table as well, carefully stacking the papers and scraps on the floor. Mairon was pleased that Melkor cared enough to do so. He knew Melkor did not care at all. Melkor would rather just sweep things to the floor and leave them for someone else to clean up.

Melkor sauntered back around the table to where Mairon stood, the golden bottle in one hand. He pulled Mairon in for another bruising kiss. Mairon moaned against Melkor’s mouth. He never tired of the taste of Melkor.

“Bend over the table for me, Precious,” Melkor commanded. Mairon bent over eagerly, spreading his legs so his arse cheeks spread open for Melkor.

“That’s it,” Melkor murmured. “So beautiful like this. I do so love your arse.”

Melkor brushed a hand over one cheek gently. Mairon moaned. Melkor smacked his hand against Mairon’s arse, and Mairon moaned louder. It felt so good. Mairon whined as Melkor pulled his hand away.

“In a moment, Little One,” Melkor purred. “Let me look at that pretty arse a few moments longer.”

Mairon pushed his arse up further into the air, wanting to give Melkor the best possible view. He spread his legs even wider. He grinned as he heard Melkor groan softly. Though he had a perfect body, his arse was easily his best feature. Now it was spread out for Melkor, ready to be used for Melkor’s pleasure and his own.

Mairon keened as he felt something wet press up against his entrance. Melkor brushed his tongue against Mairon’s hole. Mairon whined as Melkor teased him. Melkor twists his tongue around, swirling around and around until Mairon is shaking and keening with every breath. Melkor dips the tip of his tongue into Mairon’s entrance. Mairon gasps and moans. It feels so good. A slicked finger brushes in beside Melkor’s tongue and slides all the way in.

“Fuck…yes,” Mairon groans as the finger brushes against his bundle of nerves.

“That feel good, Precious?” Melkor asks as he pulls his tongue away and replaces it with a second oiled finger.

“So good, Master,” Mairon replies with a whine as Melkor begins to stretch him open.

Mairon tries thrusting back against Melkor’s fingers, but Melkor’s other hand grips his hip and holds him firm. Melkor adds a third finger, sliding them in and out with ease. He slowly opens Mairon up, pressing against his bundle of nerves with every thrust of his fingers. Mairon sobs out his pleasure.

“Now…Master now please,” Mairon begs.

“Patience,” Melkor commands. “I’m not done with my fingers yet.”

The hand at Mairon’s hips leaves. Mairon feels a finger brushing teasingly over the tip of his cock that pokes out of the dragon’s mouth. At the same time Melkor adds a fourth finger to Mairon’s arse. Mairon keens and sobs. He writhes on the table, desperate for more. The teasing finger brushes along the exposed length between the rings and then down over Mairon’s stones. Mairon chokes out a loud moan.

Mairon whines at the loss when Melkor finally pulls out his fingers. The Maia does not have to wait long, though. He feels the tip of Melkor’s cock pressing against his entrance. Melkor slides in completely in one long thrust. Mairon is open enough that he feels no pain. There is only pleasure and the pleasant feeling of fullness.

‘That’s it,” Melkor says huskily. “You always fit so perfectly. Just as if you were made for me.”

“Yours…please” Mairon moaned, clenching around Melkor’s length. He was pleased at the loud groan that came from Melkor.

Melkor finally began to move. He set a hard and fast pace, pushing Mairon into the table with every thrust. His hands gripped Mairon’s hips for leverage. Mairon whined as he pushed back against Melkor. Melkor pressed against his bundle of nerves with every plunge. A tiny dribble of seed pushed out of Mairon’s length even as it remained encased. He was on fire.

Melkor kept up his pace even as Mairon could feel him hardening further. Mairon’s mind was hazy. He did not know how Melkor remained so in control. Mairon was writhing on the table and sobbing. Keen after keen fell from his lips. His length ached in its restraint. His stones throbbed as they tried to swell. He was so close, but his peak was denied.

“Please…please…Master please,” Mairon sobbed.

“Do you burn, Little Flame?” Melkor asked, his voice strained.

“Yes…hot…need,” Mairon begged. He could barely get the words out.

“What do you need, Precious?” Melkor whispered, his thrusts beginning to falter.

“Let…please…come…you,” Mairon managed.

“Yes,” Melkor groaned out. “I’m close too, Little Flame. You feel so good.”

“Good…yours…please you,” Mairon keened

“You please me so much, Little One” Melkor praised. Melkor pressed his lips against Mairon’s back. His hands slid off of Mairon’s hip and down his thighs.

Mairon could feel that Melkor was nearly there. He knew his master’s body, and he knew when Melkor was close to release. He felt two fingers teasingly brush against his length again. He clenched against Melkor and was rewarded with a loud grunt. Melkor gripped the golden dragon at last. He tugged it down Mairon’s length. The other hand gripped firmly at the end of Mairon’s length. Mairon whined. His stones ached as they finally had room to swell.

“Are you ready to come for me, Precious,” Melkor purred.

“Yes…oh yes please,” Mairon begged.

“Then come for me,” Melkor commanded, letting go of Mairon’s length.

Mairon clenched against Melkor as his release hit. Melkor let out a loud groan that shook the walls. His release hit a moment later. Mairon felt his master’s seed coating his walls. His own seed spilled onto the floor. Waves of pleasure washed over him. Melkor shuddered against him. Mairon kept his eyes closed, enjoying every last moment of pleasure.

Melkor pulled out a few moments later. Mairon whined at the loss. Even spent he still enjoyed the full feeling and the closeness of his master buried up inside him. Melkor chuckled. He reached down to pull his pants up and then pulled Mairon up off the table. He held the smaller Ainu in his arms; brushing sweat-slicked golden locks out of Mairon’s face. He reached down and pulled the leather restraint off Mairon’s wrists.

Mairon let Melkor lead him over to a padded chair. Melkor sat down and pulled Mairon into his lap. He held his Maia close. Mairon laid his head against Melkor’s chest. Melkor sighed contentedly. Mairon purred against him as Melkor stroked his hair.

“Did you enjoy your present, Master?” Mairon asked.

“Very much,” Melkor replied. “My golden Maia. My most precious jewel. You are the best present you ever gave me. The dragon wrapping was perfection. You always know just what I will like.”

Mairon grinned, pleased that his master was pleased. “Perhaps we should keep the wrapping in case I need to be wrapped up for you again,” he said.

“Perhaps,” Melkor purred. “I am sure there will be more occasions for wrapping you up, and I do so enjoy the unwrapping.”

Mairon let his eyes close. Melkor held him firmly in his lap. Melkor’s heartbeat soothed the Maia. There was no place better to be than in Melkor’s arms.


End file.
